


Ultimate Shipping Guide: Made by the Lions of Voltron

by PlasticStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, The comic has swears, The lions know what's up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the fanfic doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: (Based on a comic)The lions are tired of Keith and Lance fighting. So they decide to pair them up. (Probably not using the best of methods)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: http://artofkelseywooley.tumblr.com/post/148751126765/i-swear-at-one-point-this-comic-was-supposed-to-be

Hello. I am the blue lion of Voltron. Are you here for the story of Lance and Keith? If so, good. That's what this story is about.

~~

Step 1: Introduce the subject

~~

I started up when Lance got near. “Hello Lance.” I said.

“Hi Blue… Um, something's been bugging me. Why did Keith find you first?” Lance questioned.

“Lance. Don't worry. I made sure someone could lead everyone here, and he was the closest. I let you in, not Keith.” I purred and added, “I needed to make sure you could have the chance to kiss him-”

“What!? I don't. In any way. Like Keith.” Lance exclaimed.

“Sure…”

“He's my rival!”

~~

Step 2: Repeat something romance related to your paladin over and over

~~

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss-”

“Blue, just SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK!” Lance yelled, forgetting that the other paladins could hear him.

“Lance, are you okay?” Pidge said over the radio.

“Yes, yes… I'm okay…” Lance trailed off.

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!”

~~

Step 3: Get the other lions to help

~~

“I have called this meeting because two young paladins keep denying their feelings for each other.” I said.

“Who might they be?” Red asked.

“Our paladins. Lance and Keith.”

“What should we do?” Yellow questioned.

“I need Green and Yellow. Pidge will most likely be more up for this idea than Hunk, so be patient. I need you two to introduce the idea of ‘project klance’. Explain that you need them to get Lance and Keith together.” Green and Yellow roared in response.

~~

Step 4: Wait patiently (Just don't forget a little encouragement here and there)

~~

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!”

“Why do you want me to kiss him so badly!?” Pidge snickered from outside.

“Hey Lance? I hear you! Who do you want to kiss?” She yelled.

“No one!” Lance yelled back.

“I'm coming in Blue!” I opened my mouth.

“Lance, Lance, Lance! Tell me!” Pidge was jumping up and down.

“Blue’s just being stupid. I don't want to kiss anyone!”

“What if I told you… I know who it is?”

“WHAT!? You must be kidding!”

“Green told me! Apparently ALL the lions know!” Pidge smirked.

“So basically you're saying, trust no one?”

“No, you can trust Keith! All he knows is that Red is very annoying. Red is saying similar stuff to him.” Pidge smiled.

“Oh, hey Lance!” Hunk appeared. Apparently Blue’s mouth stayed open.

“Please get Pidge away from me! She's made a deal with the devil!” Lance yelled.

“Pidge has done nothing, you know that. We just want you to be happy!”

“I am happy though!”

“You'd be happier with Keith!” Pidge exclaimed.

Lance gave her a face that said ‘shut your quiznak’, and turned around, folding his arms.

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” I started again.

~~

Step 5: Make it very obvious that they should get together

~~

I layed my head on top of Red’s paw. I waited for Lance or Keith to come into the hangers. It surprised me when both of them came.

They were arguing about something when they stopped. They looked at us, then looked at each other. “What is going on with you blue!? First, telling me that kissing Keith is a good idea. Many times. Now this!?” Lance exclaimed.

I opened my mouth, hoping Lance would get the idea. “Wait. I just said that out loud didn't I?” Lance ran into my mouth.

Keith did the same, going into Red, obviously embarrassed. I looked and Red and took off without Lance’s command, scaring him. Red followed behind me.

“Keith! Do you have any idea what the lions are doing?”

“Not a clue.”

Red and I flew far into space. Far enough that no one could talk through the helmets, but close enough so they could track us if needed.

I purred to Lance, “You know you like him. I know too. And I'm not moving from this spot until you admit it to yourself and Keith.”

“What!?” Lance cried. “I'll admit I'm bi-bilingual… but nothing else!”

“Lance cut the acting.” Keith said through the microphone. “Look- I… I've liked you for a while. I just wish we could've been friends.”

“Oh… I- I'm sorry. I didn't know… I- like you too? I tried to annoy you to get your attention, and not let myself crush on you.” Lance said awkwardly.

“Oh.” Keith said. “Well I'm glad we're on the same page.”

“Don't worry.” I purred. “It'll be fine.”

I slowly went back to the castle, now Lance could control me. Lance was smiling softly, and I could guess Keith was too. When they got in, Allura looked mad. She rambled on, and on, and on about how Keith and Lance shouldn't of gone out. They managed to sneak away eventually.

~~

Step 6: Wait for them to make out

~~

Once they got outside, Lance pinned Keith to a wall. Lance kissed Keith, first lightly, no more than a peck. Then they full on made out, Lance running his hands through Keith's fluffy mullet.

I could sense from the beginning that Lance had a crush on Keith.


End file.
